Kabuki
by hye-kyo
Summary: Her white face and decidedly red pout made him painfully aware of Kaoru's lack of knowledge in society; even a person such as himself would think it was fit only for the stage. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Kabuki**

By hye-kyo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>No, Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not mine.

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know. I have been lazy. I haven't updated most of my fics yet. I will soon promise, I just had too much on my plate these months (and still have a lot). Hopefully I'll be able to updated more these coming days.

Read and review!

* * *

><p>To say that he was surprised was an understatement. On Tanabata, as he and the rest of his makeshift family was …erm… having lunch at the Akebeko (while trying not to gawk too much at Kaoru's white face and colorful ensemble), it was on a festival anyway and Kaoru-dono said that once in a while they have to treat themselves to good food, Kaoru-dono decidedly stood up and announced that she has to go somewhere else and could the rurouni please accompany her?<p>

Confused Kenshin followed suit, wondering about the sudden seriousness in her tone, in her walk, in the way she fixed her hair. He followed without asking, he was much too confused already to be able to talk anyway.

Her sudden halt almost had him smacking against her back. Good thing he had a good number of years of sword and kenjutsu training behind him that he managed to stop in time. Her sudden turn however was something he was not ready about. He had never thought he had stopped too close that upon turning around, her face was a mere couple of inches away from his. He jumped away in reflex which, he was a bit uncertain since her facial expression changed much faster, made her frown. The moment he regained his composure she was poker-faced.

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked, in case this wasn't Kaoru-dono. His mind went into overdrive. What if she wasn't? What would she do? Enishi again? No, he had dealt with him a long time ago, the Enishi chapter was over. Surely, such strange behavior from Kaoru since morning had made him jumpy throughout the day.

He was quite taken aback when she showed up that morning all made up; Yahiko commented on how tacky her new kimono was though of course he didn't think it was that tacky, a bit too colorful for her taste yes but not tacky. And her hair, even Sano decided it was weird, though Sano wasn't really someone who looks at physical appearances. And her white face and decidedly red pout which made him painfully aware of Kaoru's lack of knowledge in society, even a person such as himself would think it was fit only for the stage.

Her weirdness had even gone beyond her clothes and hair to her voice. He almost jumped in surprise when, on the particular morning as he was finishing making breakfast he heard a little voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Kenshin," her little voice again. He was cut off from his musings and upon raising his head he found out she had closed the distance between them and was standing too close. He stepped back. He could see her white face and red mouth and all he could think of was that kaidan he was told about when he was still young and how he was not able to sleep after the story and even nights after that. No, this was bad. He could feel a laugh coming from deep down his diaphragm, a real hearty laugh that would last for a while. And he heard her calling his name again.

"H-hai Kaoru-dono?" he took a step back, tears forming along the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p>She wondered why he was jumpy today, perhaps her new look was making him fidgety, perhaps he was trying hard not to pounce on her like she was some piece of meat and him a hungry tiger. She giggled inwardly, oh he could so pounce on her now alright.<p>

She had decided today was the day and that any other day later than today would not do. She had consulted with some Chinese locals at the market and was given a go signal for today was an auspicious day, any endeavor would yield positive results. Further they said white and red were the lucky colors of the day and that in fact if worn near the facial area would prove more fortunate. Wear something really colorful around the body area they said and so she bought some new fabric but since she was low on the budget she purchased something really cheap. And then she had decided to buy some rouge and this morning, she saw the effects. Kami, how startled was her rurouni. She knew that by the end of today, Kamiya would no longer be her surname.

So to sum it all up she bought a ring, since she knew Kenshin wouldn't probably do that in another ten years, and decided that today is the day she'll find her happiness.

So when he took a turn as she took a step forward, she was suddenly very confused. And just to test again, she took another step towards him and immediately he took another step back. Her heart almost stopped.

"Kenshin?" She tried to look at him straight in the eye and found that he wasn't looking. Moreover, his face was contorted into something akin to disgust and she watched more as it twisted again, making him look like he was about to laugh out loud but trying not to which caused her heart to palpitate wildy in her chest. What had she done? Didn't she follow everything the Chinese locals said? She called his name again and stepped closer and he immediately stepped back.

"H-hai Kaoru-dono?" he took a step back. He looked like he was about to really burst. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

And he suddenly laughed out loud, startling the people in the surrounding stalls, and people started whispering to each other. He tried to mumble out some words but his words were incoherent.

"Kaoru-dono," laugh, "Face," laugh, "Funny," laugh, "Don't joke," laugh, "Please" laugh more.

Of course she was no fool to not get it. Involuntarily she lifted her hands up to touch her face. Did she look that funny to him? And she caught the sight of a bystander laughing. She couldn't think, people were laughing, their voices were drowning her thoughts. She watched her rurouni, tears on his eyes, she could see he was trying hard to stop but he just couldn't. Involuntarily, as her mind stopped working and her reflexes took over, she did what little instinct of self-preservation was left in her: she ran away.

* * *

><p>Kaoru-dono didn't come until it was almost morning. Kenshin hadn't a sleep. That afternoon it rained and all the while he waited for her on the porch, Sano told him not to worry—Kaoru wouldn't run away he said, <em>who was she? You?<em>, to which Kenshin frowned—he heard a couple walking past. They were laughing, saying that the kenjutsu teacher living in that dojo was looking weird earlier today and did they see the expression on the redhead she was with?

Kenshin's heart sank. He knew it was his fault. He could list all his faults and the list would go on forever. He had stood there by the gate, an open umbrella over his head and a closed one on his other hand. The rain stopped by mid-evening. By then, most lamplights were out and he decided to look for her.

He went to almost all the places he thought she would go to. But she was nowhere to be found. It drizzled lightly. By dawn he had found her standing by the gate of the dojo, her hair, clothes and skin were damp.

"Kaoru-dono," he said, the closed umbrella was dripping.

She turned to look at him, the rain had washed off her makeup. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Where were you? Sessha was—"

"Here," she threw something at him. It caught the light and glistened, then he realized it was a ring.

"Kaoru-dono…"

She looked mad, her lips were set in a thin line as if trying not to cry.

"Kaoru-dono…" he picked up the ring, it was a simple gold band. He brought his eyes in level with hers.

"I was going to propose to you," she said between gritted teeth, "But I know now. I don't need it anymore. Throw it away if you like." She turned around and pushed the gate open.

He felt as if his heart was being wrenched out of his chest. Dropping the umbrella, he immediately caught her hand, pulled her close and grasped her back with his free arm. An embrace would not compensate for all the things he had done. But he cannot do anything else than try. He had already failed anyway.

"If you think this will work you're wrong," she hissed, breath hot against his chest. She was shaking, her fingers digging into his hand, punishing him, hurting him, cursing him. "I'm going to hit you again and again until people do not recognize you anymore."

Inwardly he squirmed because he knew Kaoru never made empty threats. The last time she threatened Sano with a broken hip and bleeding nose, she followed through swiftly, precisely, and from then on Sano and Yahiko had steered clear away from her when she's in a not so good mood.

And his sense of self-preservation is telling him right now to leave and run with what little time he has until Kaoru, in all her rage, track him down all over Japan.

But he didn't. And he waited.

He felt her move; he swallowed, saw her raise a hand and he cringed, closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. But it didn't. He opened his eyes. She had turn her back to him and was starting for the gate.

"Kaoru-dono," he almost croaked.

"I don't hate you," she said in a low voice, "I don't hate you if that's what you're concerned about. I'm not going to throw you out."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So what do you think, might add another chapter or two more or maybe not. I think it could stand alone well on its own...but what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kabuki**

**By hye-kyo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>No, Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Turns out the story needs a bit more. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read. Kenshin's going to do something self-redeeming don't worry. One more and this is complete.

Read and review!

* * *

><p>The incident did not change things much though.<p>

He was expecting some kind of tension in the dojo. Apart from the sudden pregnant pauses when conversations begin to tread dangerous grounds, everything was perfectly normal. She was perfectly normal with everyone. Even with him.

Sano said he should be happy, at least Kaoru did not break his ribs or something similar to that effect; even the thought made him wince, that would be better still. Sano said it should not let him bother him; it was just one of those silly things that Kaoru usually does—a couple more days and she will soon forget it, like Tanabata. He believes he should be, not that he was relieved knowing she was not going to throw him out, he has more pride than that (but oh well, yes, with the very small pay he receives from Saito of course he is slightly relieved having a place to stay for free and that is aside the fact that he sees living with her a means of seeing her everyday).

But anyway, what was bothering him was the fact that nothing has changed though he knew something should. He has this nagging feeling that something was happening behind this 'facade of seemingly peaceful return to the status quo'. At least he ought to receive a broken nose or something, a cold shoulder even, a glare, some harsh words. But there was nothing. Not even a single thing.

At the outset, nothing seemed to have changed. Yahiko did not notice anything out of place. No funny, weird conversations during breakfast. Even the pregnant pauses became shorter and shorter until they were back to the old routine as days passed. The nagging, almost chilling feeling that he had, started to grow, until he realized that whatever had started happening behind the 'facade of seemingly peaceful return to the status quo' had grown to fit perfectly into the status quo such that nobody noticed it, not even him in the beginning. It was only when he felt this heaviness in his heart that he realized that something, something utterly dreadful, had changed.

''''

He wanted to test his theory. Aoshi and Misao had arrived from Aoiya the other day. Kaoru seemed to have lit up with Misao around. Breakfast was always noisy and with it being noisy, no one seemed to notice how Kaoru does not let him pour her tea anymore.

Not that it was conclusive evidence already. He started keeping a journal, no, it is more a tally sheet than a journal. He had never thought he could be using what arithmetic he learned from his shishou in this way. With his actions as constant, he kept track of how she responded on every event, question, statement, action he posed and tried to remember how she had responded to a similar action in the period before the incident.

So far he was getting bad results. Into the second week of his experiment, he realized something drastic has taken place. Some of the things he had noticed he listed, tested them thrice and those things that have bad results he listed in a separate sheet. He would test this for a couple more days and then he would ask her. So far, he had listed the top five things that had drastically changed.

''''

One. On one occasion while they were having their breakfast, he noticed that her cup was empty. Immediately he picked up the teapot, still warm in his hands. He looked at her, waited until she stopped talking to Misao, looked at her half-empty bowl of rice and, noting that she isn't finished eating yet, asked, "Would you like some more tea Kaoru-dono?"

She met his gaze, this he timed, for three seconds, until she said, "No thank you," and pursed her lips. Of course no one but him noticed this.

Half a minute later, just as Misao broke into a laughter, Kaoru picked the teapot up, poured herself a cup and set it down. Her eyes roamed the table briefly, when she noticed no one was watching she slowly let out a breath and resumed talking to Misao. This, Kenshin, recorded in his tally sheet.

''''

Two. He made an effort to cook her favourite meals everyday. On that particular day that he made a special tofu dish, one that she said she liked very much when he first made it, he was excessively nervous. He sat down, watched as Sano and Yahiko started heaping rice on their already-filled bowls; Kenshin fills them even before they arrive. Misao and Aoshi walked in and sat down. The room was suddenly noisy with Yahiko and Misao bickering.

A minute later Kaoru came. He watched from under his bangs how she took in a deep breath, sat down and painted a smile on her face just before Misao turned to her to talk. Misao received a bowl of rice from Kenshin, Aoshi did as well. When Kenshin filled a bowl for Kaoru and handed it to her, all she did was murmur a "Thanks" and turned fully towards Misao. Kenshin watched her intently as he placed the bowl before her.

"You said before that you liked this tofu dish Kaoru-dono," he suddenly said, which visibly startled her. Misao had by then gushed already at the dish. Aoshi nodded approvingly while Sano and Yahiko were lost in their own worlds.

"Yes," and she took some bits in her mouth and he waited for her to speak again but Misao had started talking to her again.

As lunch drew to an end he noticed how her bowl was still almost full.

''''

Three. Misao and Aoshi left by the middle of the month. He thought he could better study her now during meals since Misao was gone.

He remembered her liking a bean sprout soup he had put together sometime before the incident. Though he knew he was making a mental list of all the things she liked even from their meeting, he was surprised at himself for remembering even the littlest comments she made. The first time she tasted the soup, she said it would be great if they have some meat at that time instead of fish. He felt himself a genius as he put together that particular meal.

As Yahiko and Sano started stuffing their faces with food she came. He watched her openly this time, and noted the forced smile on her face.

"Let's eat now Kaoru-dono," he said with a smile though his heart was palpitating wildly in his chest.

"Kenshin's outdone himself this time Busu," Yahiko chimed in. Sano could only make wordless noises.

"I would love to," even if Kaoru was becoming a good liar, Kenshin could detect the forced excitement in her voice, "But I need to get to Maekawa dojo right now. Just save some for me Kenshin."

Normally, in that scenario, Kaoru would scold Yahiko and Sano before leaving, and would look at Kenshin as she straightens her kimono, a shy smile on her lips, her eyes bright, her cheeks flushed. At that particular moment though, after scolding Yahiko and Sano, Kenshin thinks it was for show, because it was expected of her, she straightened her kimono and without even looking at him, she left.

''''

Four. Doing laundry is something that he, surprisingly, looks forward to. Especially doing Kaoru's laundry. There was something intimate about the whole idea. Every end of the week he would collect laundry from Yahiko and Kaoru, clothes and beddings, towels and all washable items not considered as clothing, sort those that they personally use and not, sort whites from the colored ones. On the first day of the week he would wash Kaoru's white clothes, if he still has time he'd wash the colored ones. If not, those he did the following day. Then Yahiko's in the same manner, then his, and then the beddings and towels and finally all the other washable items. He would be done by the end of the week, in which a new batch is ready for washing.

When he knocked on the shoji of Kaoru's room to collect laundry it immediately opened. What she would usually do in that instance is to first, smile brightly at Kenshin, second feign having forgotten that it is wash day, then joke at how much Kenshin liked doing laundry and would he consider getting a part-time job at Saito's (Tokio gave birth and should not do laundry until she recovers), comment on how long his hair has become and would he allow her to cut it (at this point, he was already helping her clean up her room) and she would suggest a day when they could have the haircut at which he'd smilingly agree, and she would giggle. By that time the laundry would be all in his arms. And she would blush and look away as he steps out from the room. She would ask if it is alright with him and would he not need any help at which point he would just smile and say "This one would take care of your laundry Kaoru-dono, no need to worry" and he would force himself not to pinch her cute little nose.

That time however, when she opened the shoji and he asked for the laundry, all she said was, "Oh don't worry, I have taken care of my laundry already." And though the smile was there it was less bright than usual. Immediately she closed the shoji.

''''

Five. After practicing her kata, it was imperative that she take a bath. That being the case, he had made it a point to prepare her bath as soon he sees her nearing the last steps of her kata. As soon as she was done she would sit on the engawa to take some rest. Kenshin would be done preparing her bath by then and he would sit on the engawa beside her, watch her as she wipes sweat from her forehead and he would initiate a little conversation as he waits for the water to settle into a nice temperature.

They would talk about the new things he found in the market, what kabuki play is showing, how Tokio is doing, how part-timing for the police is coming together, what is for dinner among others. He loved that they could talk about anything else. He would notice a bead of sweat on her temple and he would motion for it. She would look at him incredulously. Smiling, he would get the towel from her and wipe the sweat on her forehead himself. She would blush immediately and would scurry to the bathhouse, saying how her water is getting cold already. He would only laugh.

That day, a couple of weeks after the incident, his chance came (she was doing her kata so early in the morning now, when he would go to the market to buy food for the day). He heard her calling Yahiko to help her prepare her bath.

"Ask Kenshin, you always ask him, why me?" though Kenshin wanted to teach the boy a lesson or two in obedience he could not help but think himself lucky for having Yahiko act all bratty.

"No Yahiko," was all she could say, her fists were balled into her sides and she was glaring at the boy.

"Just call Kenshin," that was the exact time he decided to show himself.

"This one will do it Kaoru-dono," he said, smiling. Yahiko had by then skipped merrily away.

Kaoru, surprisingly, looked away and said, "No I'll do it."

"But I do it everytime," he knew he said it too early in the conversation, he was thinking that he would insist some more first and then if she does not give in that was when he would tell her how different now has become.

She stopped, her lips pursed, she took in a deep breath, and whispered, "You don't have to do it anymore."

And she walked away.

''''

"So you see," he said, "She had changed."

"Well, yer theory seems grounded." Sano took a gulp from his sake cup.

"Grounded? Just grounded? It's not even a theory anymore. I'm stating facts here Sano," Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru-dono hates this one."

"Of course," Sano said, clearing his throat. Kenshin's restlessness, with all the things going through his head, was getting to him so he decided to bring the redhead over to a pub to drink to calm his nerves.

"But you said nothing has changed."

"Nothing has. I said that. But I ain't said she doesn't hate you."

Kenshin slowly turned to glare at him, "Does she? What do you think?"

Sano tried not to roll his eyes but he couldn't stop himself so he did. "We both know that Jou-chan ain't the type of girl who'd get mad at someone for a long time. It ain't in her character to hold grudges, she is just innocent like that. Good-natured. She probably was annoyed at you but she doesn't hate you. I think. But I dunno. This time maybe she could hate someone. You perhaps. I mean you no one else."

Kenshin took a deep breath, exasperated, he thought of rolling his eyes, but that would be so out of character, "What should I do?"

"I dunno. I'm not really an expert on apologizing ya know." Sano rolled his eyes for the second time. It was becoming an eye-rolling contest. He took another swig, emptying his cup. He poured himself another.

"Should I propose to her?" Kenshin took a sip, shook his head and put the cup down. He doesn't want to drink, he needed to be clear-headed for this one.

"I dunno either. I think you should know the answer to that one."

''''

To say that he got nothing out of his conversation with Sano was an understatement. The only thing he could remember was how much he had to stay true to his character and not roll his eyes, and not punch Sano in the face. Of course it was not Sano's fault. He knew that. Everyone knew that. And it was his. But what makes him angry is the fact that no one tells him directly that it was his fault. His entire fault. Everyone's acting as if nothing happened, but when he asks all they want to do is to roll their eyes, look at him in that way that seems to say how insensitive he is for not understanding what Kaoru is feeling, what his actions caused Kaoru to feel.

Alright, he might be overacting a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kabuki**

By hye-kyo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nope, RK isn't mine.

**Author's Notes:** So this is the last installement for Kabuki. I'm not really sure if this is what most of you had in mind. Anyway, this is very short, I don't want it to be dramatic anyway. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"To Yokohama."<p>

Kaoru tilted her head to find the source of the voice. She furrowed her brows, so unusual to find Kenshin so talkative early in the morning.

"What did you say?" it was Yahiko who asked.

"I am going to Yokohama," and he turned to meet Kaoru's gaze, "With Kaoru-dono. Together."

Her eyes widened with surprise, words began to stumble out of her mouth as her cheeks started to flush. Kenshin only smiled at her.

"Y-you? With b-b-busu?" Yahiko looked scandalized, he began to tear at his hair.

Kenshin turned to Sano, "You take care of the dojo while we're away alright?"

Sano nodded, a brow raised at him at which Kenshin only nodded and muttered a word of thanks.

"I-I'm not going anywhere with a-anyone!" Kaoru suddenly stood up, fuming, her eyes trained hard at Kenshin. Glaring and huffing, she turned around and stomped her way to the dojo.

"Seems you got a big problem eh?" Sano didn't bother looking at the now hyperventilating Yahiko.

"Yes," Kenshin looked at the direction Kaoru went off to. "But I'm going to fix it."

"How?" oblivious to Yahiko's sudden fainting, Sano reached for extra helpings of rice.

"I'll do what I should have done all these years." Kenshin stood up, deciding to finish the remaining laundry.

"Finally." Sano sighed, closing his eyes as he began to chew. "It's heaven you know, free food."

"""

He stalked her to the dojo, watched as she performs her kata, her hair swinging behind her, her eyes with deadly concentration. He had anticipated her reaction, though what he had been expecting was something more dramatic—a bowl of steaming rice crashing with his head, a bokken suddenly appearing out of nowhere to club him to death, a five-finger mark on his cheek. He had been anticipating too much, too much that Kaoru's _diluted_ reaction seems so, _so_ diluted.

Another proof that he was slowly becoming a secondary character in her life, a nobody.

He stopped just before the floorboards creak. He had been watching her the past days on this same spot, avoiding the creaking floorboard (though he wanted to try and see whether she'd hurl a bokken at him if she discovers him—that at least will prove something). He had been watching, the kata getting more and more complicated. She was a strong woman, in body and spirit. And he liked her for it. Loved her for it.

She had been avoiding him; that was no longer a guess. He had consulted much with Sano (and though he didn't get much from his conversations with Sano, it at least confirmed the fact that some other person besides himself also noticed her changes) and realized that he didn't want to be a nobody in her life.

Kaoru's arm swung gracefully upward, her head leaning back, a trail of sweat glistening in the peering sunlight. _Beautiful_. He moved closer, he had been taking her for granted for so long. It is not that he thought she would not understand—she had been _understanding _him for the longest time—it's just that—

_Shut the unworthy crap. She ain't waitin fer you forever._

He cringed upon hearing Sano's voice in his head. "I know," he muttered under his breath. He leaned against the shoji, wishing he is not too late.

"""

Kaoru stripped off everything and plunged into the hot water. Her heart was palpitating in her chest. She felt so exhausted, so breathless though the effects of her strenuous kata had long worn off. She pulled her knees up, her head resting against them. She could feel a knot in her throat, a squeeze in her chest, and she let out a sigh.

Didn't he just laugh at her recently? And now he was asking her to go with him on a trip. She clenched her fists, shut her eyes tight and fought the urge to curse. The sound of the sliding shoji stunned her, her ears perked up, her head swung up.

"Kaoru-dono."

But it was the voice that froze her on the spot. Her eyes were kept focused straight ahead; a form so evidently male, so evidently Kenshin, appearing in the corner of her eye. She tucked her knees tightly. "What are you doing here?" Her voice quivered, a knot it her throat, a sudden wild thumping in her chest. She tried to reach for a wooden bucket to throw at him but found that she could not move. Could not _breathe_.

"I need to tell you something," Kenshin said, his tone not changing, as if barging in on someone else's bath is a daily occurrence.

"Kenshin," she said, breathlessly, exasperatedly.

"No two things. You said to save some of the bean curd dish for you," he said, moving a step forward.

"Later," she tried to force the words out of her mouth, "We'll talk later. Outside." Couldn't he see? Couldn't he see that this is beyond propriety? And to think that he's the one so keen on the issues of decorum! She felt so vulnerable, so naked (which she was) and hugged herself desperately. _After everything, after everything, this!_

"No," another step forward, "You are avoiding me Kaoru-dono." She stole a glance at him, her face in a scowl. She wanted to scream, but found that she could not, as if she was under some compulsion. She watched from the corner of her eye as he lifted one hand carrying a bowl; his other hand was holding a wooden bucket.

"Kenshin, just...just let me be," she murmured angrily, and felt a stinging in her eyes. She was not going to cry. Not over him. At least not anymore.

"No." She heard his deep intake of breath, "If I do that," he said slowly, in a whisper, taking another step, and then another until his hands appeared in her line of sight, "You will not eat the food I cook, nor let me do your laundry, nor prepare your bath." He deliberately swept the bowl in front of her before placing it front of her on the ledge of the _ofuro_. He did the same with the wooden bucket, and in a whisper said, "You won't let me love you, especially now that I want to show it to you."

He stopped, stood there without speaking. Kaoru could feel a wheezing cough in her throat, the prickling of tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry. For everything," and then she heard his footsteps, heavy and echoing against the cemented floor. He was leaving.

The sudden sound of the shoji sliding caused her to release the breath she was holding and unbidden, her tears began to fall. She reached out for the small bowl, found that it contained the bean curd dish. She almost laughed out loud for the weirdness of the situation. With trembling hands, she took a mouthful, swallowed and sobbed. She wanted to stop crying but found that she can't; she swallowed some more, took in more mouthfuls until she finished the entire bowl. Hiccupping, she replaced it back on the ledge, her body shaking with wheezes as she tried to control her sobbing.

_You won't let me love you._

She covered her face with her hands, it felt so much. Too much that she feared her heart might explode from too much hurt, pain and love. Standing up to step out of the water, she noticed something glinting in the wooden bucket. She picked it up, afraid of what she'd find. As if all her strength was drained from her she collapsed back on the ofuro, water splashing all around her, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she held the only thing she had wanted to receive from him—a ring.

"""

"Here."

Kaoru's voice was hoarse as she placed a pile of blankets and sheets in Kenshin's arm. He watched her swallowed hard, her fingers curling and uncurling as she tried to avoid his gaze. He waited.

She cleared her throat and lifted her eyes to steal a glance at him. "What," she swallowed hard again; Kenshin could see the moistness gathering in the corners of her eyes, "Does this mean?" she raised her palm and opened it to reveal the ring. It looks identical to the one she bought when she planned to propose to him, this one though is smaller.

He smiled. He waited until she was looking at him before he spoke, "You can assume whatever you want to Kaoru-dono."

She bit back a whimper and her mouth involuntarily made a frown as she blinked back tears. She looked away, closing her palms around the gold band, "Whatever?"

"Yes."

"Yes? And you won't laugh at me?"

It took him some time to respond, feeling overly guilty for the insecurity he caused her. He reached out a hand to touch her face but stopped midway lest she was not ready yet. "I will not," he says and promises. "Nor will I make you cry if I can help it."

She bit back her lower lip, folded her palms together and clutched her chest. She was starting to heave.

"Am I...too late now?" he dipped his head, searching her face, her eyes, her heart.

"No..." she hesitated and with a sharp intake of breath she tilted her head and looked away, "But I dictate the time here."

He smiled. "The ring you gave me, can I wear it?"

"It depends," she stole a glance at him.

"Depends on what?"

"On the food you make, the laundry, the bath. If you do everything correctly I might let you wear it. You have to work hard you know." She bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to blush.

He fought a grin, "And what about the last one?"

She turned around, blushing, remembering that _last thing _he said in the bath. She started marching off to the dojo, "That too. And I expect you to be good at it." She broke into a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
